Ephéméride
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte sur un cahier... tempête sous un crâne


Aaaaaaaaaaah… me revoilà sur le net (« en route pour de nouvelles zaventures ! » vous connaissez le commissaire Bougret et l'inspecteur Charolles ? non ? courez lire la _Rubrique à Brac_ de Gotlib, ou je ne vous parle plus) en pleine forme pour une nouvelle courte fic – un jour, vous verrez, je publierai _Equinoxe_, et l'on me comparera à R.J. Anderson !), cette fois sur… _Mister_ Draco Malefoy. Ah !
    
    Disclaimer : *bâille* non non, les personnages ne sont pas venus se jeter dans mes bras (nfin sur mon clavier) depus ma dernière fic. C'est pas qu'ça m'déranfe, remarquez. Mais bon, non non. Donc, *air de commisération* je ne possède aucun des persos de la dame. Et non, je ne croule pas non plus sous les billets de 500 euros depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire. Croyez-vous que je ne suis pas populaire ? Je devrais peut-être me faire publier en Grande-Bretagne ? Nan passkeu y en a des qui ça leur a réussi, hein…
    
    Bon alors, vous reviewez ?
    
    _Ephéméride_
    
    Je le hais.
    
    Je le hais.
    
    Je le hais.
    
    C'est pourtant simple : tout ce que j'éprouve (hahaha, un Malefoy capable d'éprouver quelque chose, tordant, non ?) pour ce misérable petit miséreux tient en un seul mot.
    
    Lui vous dirait (ou cette sale dent-de-lapin de Granger, ou son petit loqueteux de copain aux cheveux carotte) qu'en tant que Serpentard, c'est normal que ce que j'ai à dire tienne en une syllabe.
    
    Et le pire, c'est que ces imbéciles n'ont pas tort.
    
    Mais voilà : par les temps qui courent, mieux vaut aduler le cher « petit-héros-qui-n'a-pas-eu-de-chance », parce que sinon vous passez pour un Mangemort en puissance. Non que l'idée me déplaise. Mais c'est râpé pour le camouflage.
    
    Dans un sens, c'est vrai ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ils n'ont pas insulté ma famille, pas assassiné quelque voisin que ce soit, pas saccagé ma maison, ni menacé en aucune manière, de représailles ou de mort. Chose que les Mangemorts font, c'est bien connu. Bande d'abrutis ! Ils en ont déjà vus, des Mangemorts, des vrais ? Sûrement que non. Pour ces crétins en rouge, il y a d'un côté les vilains Serpentards, de l'autre les courageux Gryffondors. Evidemment, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles sont hors course, pour cause de bêtise cosmique ça au moins, c'est un point de vue que nous partageons.
    
    Seigneur. Comme je le hais.
    
    Tout ce que Potter a fait dans son existence, ce qui a déterminé sa si merveilleuse petite vie, tellement précieuse aux yeux de tous, presque plus importante – _plus _importante ! – que les autres, c'est de naître. Oui, il est né. Il est apparu sur Terre, hop ! et il a vivoté pendant grosso-modo un an, et puis il a flanqué une raclée au méchant-qui-fait-peur-aux-gentils-et-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-dire-le-nom-ça-porte-malheur (ciel !) et voilà. C'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait, à votre avis ? Son petit rot à la figure ? Imbéciles !
    
    *****
    
    Jaloux de Potter, qu'il a dit. Bon Dieu ! Elle déraille complètement, la Sang-de-bourbe ! Jaloux ? Et puis quoi ? Jaloux ! De quoi ? De lui ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai jamais étripé de Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Rien à foutre ! De toute façon, j'étais de son côté. Et avant ma naissance, encore. Le vice et la ruse sont héréditaires, chez nous. Etiqueté « Made in Malefoy », tiens. Pur jus. Enfin, pur… Pur-sang.
    
    Sang-de-bourbe ! Sale Sang-de-bourbe de Granger !
    
    Je les hais !
    
    *****
    
    Oh c'est pas vrai ! Le vieux bouffon fait encore un de ses laïus – le préféré du moment, cette fois : le « Cedric Diggory show ». Ça consiste en gros a faire un best-of des meilleurs morceaux choisis du courâââge du balafré, mixés avec un prêchi-prêcha larmoyant sur le valeureux Pouffsouffle (un Pouffsouffle valeureux, et puis quoi encore, Hagrid intelligent ?), le tout bien secoué-remué-dilué, pour faire une bouillie totalement insipide que boivent littéralement ces chers petits. Est-ce que ce vieil imbécile s'est aperçu qu'aucun Serpentard ne pleurait à cette touchante évocation ? Il est vraiment gâteux, c'est pas croyable. Quand je pense qu'on a failli le virer, il y a trois ans… ça me rend malade. Et tous ses simagrées, Harry Potter par-ci, Harry Potter par là…
    
    Je les hais. Je les hais !
    
    Heureusement que les vacances approchent, je vais être sans nouvelles du bigleux pendant plus d'une semaine. Le rêve…
    
    *****
    
    Vacances !
    
    Tiens, j'en ai appris une bien bonne aujourd'hui. Sirius Black est innocent ! C'est complètement ridicule. C'est bien la preuve que le Ministère est incapable de faire son travail ! Mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, après tout : au moins, un abruti à la solde du petit Potter chéri aura eu ce qu'il méritait. En tout cas, c'est ce que dit mon père et je suis toujours d'accord avec lui. Evidemment, on a les mêmes opinions. Mon père, c'est quelqu'un il a de l'envergure, de l'ambition pas comme ces Weasley miteux qui fricotent avec des Sang-de-bourbe. A force, ils vont le devenir eux-mêmes ! Ils m'horripilent, avec leurs cheveux orange et leurs vêtements trop petits. Mes vêtements n'ont jamais été trop petits : ceux que je déchiraient, les elfes de maison les jetaient et les remplaçaient par d'autres. Bien sûr, mon père a les moyens. Pas comme ce… Albert ? Albus (non, ça c'est l'autre, le vieux tous les mêmes, de toute façon), ou Artus ? Artus, je crois. Enfin peu importe ce Weasley, quoi. Et merde ! Je dois passer à table. Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille, cinq minutes ?
    
    *****
    
    Aaah ! C'est absolument dégoûtant ! J'étais en train de me promener dans le parc, quand un type – enfin, ce qu'il en restait, parce qu'il était dans un sale état – s'est jeté sur moi, et s'est accroché à ma cape. Il est tombé, et moi avec. Même à demi-mort, il pesait son poids ! Ma cape s'est déchirée, et heureusement, parce qu'il aurait vraiment pu m'étrangler. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fais, j'ai hurlé, je crois. En tout cas, un elfe de maison est allé chercher mon père, puisqu'il est arrivé peu de temps après l'incident. Entre temps, le cadavre ambulant – il était couvert de sang, c'était à vomir – m'a toussoté quelques mots à l'oreille. C'est marrant, je n'ai pas fait attention sur le moment, mais je m'en suis rappelé après coup. C'était « Dis à Letty que je suis désolé », un truc dans le genre. Et puis il a rajouté « tu ne seras pas comme lui, je te pardonne », enfin quelque chose d'approchant. « Je lui pardonne », peut-être, je sais plus. Et puis quoi, encore ? Qui c'est Letty ? Et d'abord, y a pas écrit « hibou », ici !
    
    Je me sens pas bien du tout, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Tu parles de vacances !
    
    *****
    
    Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. La preuve : je sais qui est le cadavre d'hier. Je sais aussi, et surtout, que son état de macchabée est en partie dû à mon père. Du moins l'ordre est parti de lui : il a fait égorger le bonhomme – il était déjà pas très frais – par un quelconque serviteur obséquieux mais néanmoins efficace (aucune idée de qui ça peut être, mais comme je m'en fous complètement… d'ailleurs, on en a plein je vais quand même pas apprendre leur nom à tous), puis a fait je ne sais quelle magouille ayant pour résultat de détourner les soupçons de sa petite famille. Pour ça aussi, mon père est très doué. Pour les magouilles, pas pour la famille. Enfin, pour ce que l'on pourrait appeler famille c'est un terme générique désignant le ménage. C'est quoi, une famille ? Une meute genre Weasley ? Des photos genre Potter ? une avanie genre Granger ?
    
    Mes parents au moins ne sont pas des Sang-de-bourbe.
    
    Qu'est-ce qui me prend, moi ? Je raconte que des conneries. Je ne devrais même pas m'en occuper, de ces détritus.
    
    Et moi, j'ai une famille.
    
    Une vraie.
    
    Soir : 
    
    J'ai été à l'enterrement de l'écorché. Il y avait plein de monde des tas de bonnes femmes en pleurs et leurs maris, chapeau sur le cœur. Herb Morris, qu'y s'appelait. Mon père a dû y aller pour faire politiquement correct au moins, il garde la couverture. Seul point positif de la journée, la fille du mort (pervers, hein ?), très jolie. Letty, c'était elle ! Tu parles d'un nom ! Blonde, yeux bleus, une vingtaine d'années peut-être (je l'ai jamais vue à Poudlard, encore une Pouffsouffle je parie), mais elle en fait seize tout au plus. Surtout avec cet air de chien battu. C'est pourtant pas elle qui s'est fait massacrer ! Remarque, elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle a levé le nez pendant toute le cérémonie, alors que mon père baissait la tête (c'était pour donner le change, il est assez mauvais comédien – heureusement qu'il est riche), et même si ses lèvres avaient un sérieux tremblement, elle n'a pas articulé un mot. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je suis allé la voir, et je lui ai répété ce que son père m'avait dit. Je lui ai expliqué comment, aussi. Pourvu que mon père ne l'apprenne jamais ! Elle a serré les dents très fort, en hochant la tête avec raideur. Quel idiot ! Elle a sûrement dû croire que je venais la narguer, pour oser lui dire que son père était mort dans mon jardin et que personne ne lui avait porté secours. Et merde ! Si elle répète tout, on va avoir de sérieux ennuis. Bon, on verra. Je suis intouchable, de toute façon. Je n'ai pas encore la Marque sur le bras. Bientôt.
    
    Pfffou ! J'ai un de ces coups de barre, moi ! Je vais me coucher…
    
    *****
    
    J'ai mal au ventre.
    
    *****
    
    Je suis malade. Mes tripes sont tout ensemble passées je sais pas trop où, mais en empruntant le chemin le plus court : ma gorge. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un truc sur ce qui avait été mon estomac. Pour tout arranger, je suis seul à la maison aujourd'hui. Quoique ce n'est pas plus mal : je préfère être seul sans personne pour contempler le spectacle de ma faiblesse. Un vrai Malefoy, tiens. Ni émotion, ni faiblesses. Emotions ? le problème, justement, c'est que j'en ai plein. Je revois ce type à moitié mort, et sa jolie fille, et tous les gens désespérés à sa mise en boîte. Et je ne peux pas me les sortir de la tête, tous avec leurs discours et leurs scrupules. Pourquoi faut-il que des abrutis pareils existent ? Et pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, de devoir les supporter ?
    
    *****
    
    Oh non ! Mon père veut me faire initier comme Mangemort ! Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Mère. Il n'avait même pas l'air fier que son fils, son héritier, l'unique rejeton de la Fâââmille Malefoy (c'est moi), suive ses traces. Même pas ! Il avait l'air sincèrement – pour une fois qu'il est sincère – agacé une histoire de cruauté, « manque d'ambition », un truc comme ça. Pas envie de ressembler à un cadavre, de toute façon. Même pas au figuré. Zut, il vient !
    
    *****
    
    Il fait nuit, j'écris à la lumière d'une chandelle. Pas pratique, la flamme vacille. Il doit y avoir un courant d'air. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire : Lucius m'a fait tout un sermon sur le Bien en le Mal (y en a pas), le Pouvoir (il faut le conquérir) et les scrupules (ne pas en avoir). Il a l'air de penser que tout ce qui ressemble, de près ou de loin, à une pensée positive, ou autre que personnelle, nuit gravement à la santé plus précisément si l'on s'appelle Malefoy, et que l'on vient de Serpentard. Il faut commencer à torturer jeune, quoi. Ça forge le caractère. Et bien, je viens de relire mon journal, les quelques notes de ces derniers mois, et je me suis aperçu de quelque chose. J'ai vraiment changé d'avis sur certains points de mon… éducation. Je n'ai jamais très bien su ce qu'il fallait faire, ce que je voulais, mais ça me paraît clair à présent. Avant, j'étais aussi sûr du fait que j'étais un Sang-Pur, riche, et puissant je m'appelais Malefoy, et pas pour rien ! Maintenant, je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur mes ambitions passées, et sur la valeur de ce nom si cher payé. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire. Je sais ce que je veux, ou plutôt ce que je ne veux pas, mais que faire ? Je ne pourrais jamais échapper à mon père, j_____
    
    *****
    
    Je crois bien m'être endormi sur ma page, hier. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui je suis reposé, parce que j'ai un tas d'affaires à emballer. Je repars demain à l'école, mais avec un excédent de bagages ! J'ai utilisé un sortilège pour Réduire mes valises, et j'ai ramassé l'essentiel – linge, fournitures, effets personnels, mon journal – trop compromettant. Pour améliorer ma couverture et mes chances de survie, mieux vaut éviter d'être catalogué tout de suite comme anti-méchant ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mon lit à Serpentard, c'est trop dangereux tous le élèves ou presque sont de futurs Mangemorts ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? où aller ? à qui faire confiance ?
    
    D'abord, voir Dumbledore.
    
    Après… ce sera le Commencement.
    
    **********
    
    _Début_
    
    Hum… J'avoue être encore dans l'expectative quant à ce récit. J'ai adopté le système des courtes fics - plus pratique lorsqu'on a, je me répète, un boulot monstre – mais je pense avoir essayé de faire la transition un peu trop vite entre les pensées « Malefoy » et les idées « Draco ». Je voulais aller vite, ayant une version anglaise à faire, et j'ai écrit ça en quatrième vitesse… mauvaise recette.
    
    Mais bon, je suppose que Draco n'écrit pas _tous les jours_ dans son journal, et puis c'est normal pour quelqu'un qui est obligé de revoir sa conception du monde d'avoir l'esprit un tantinet brouillé ! Je tiens également à préciser (oui, j'aime préciser les choses) que Draco n'est pas (encore) dégoûté totalement par papa-maman, il n'a juste pas envie d'être Mangemort. Pour l'instant. Et puis, cela peut-être attribué à la peur autant qu'à un sursaut de bonne volonté ce soudain éclair de lucidité aveuglante n'est peut-être dû en fin de compte qu'à la crainte d'avoir à servir un Maître cruel et puissant pour le restant de ses jours. Draco n'est pas fou non plus, et il peut très bien s'être dit qu'avec Dumbledore dans la partie, et ses non moins puissants alliés, mieux valait se ranger du côté des gagnants potentiels… (comme dirait ma mère, il avait lu le scénario !). Point positif de l'histoire : peut-être est-il simplement en train de grandir, et de s'apercevoir qu'il avait fait fausse route – Draco en rebelle, terriblement sexy, non ?
    
    Donc je ne défend pas Draco Malefoy, pas plus que je ne le juge. Du moins j'essaie. J'apporte juste une hypothèse à l'édifice, en espérant au moins que ce sera la bonne, et que Draco rejoindra le camp des « bons » - nul besoin d'idolâtrer Harry pour ça, regardez Severus Rogue ! C'est par ailleurs l'un des seuls reproches que je fais au texte de J. K. Rowling : le clivage Gryffondor-Serpentard (je le disait dans _Le dernier cercle…_) est trop manichéen.
    
    Cela étant dit, j'espère que vous aimez ce que je fais… et merci de votre patience.
    
    _Mélusine_


End file.
